Good Advice
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: Nautical Novice alternate ending.


_A/N: __**In the episode Nautical Novice Spongebob manages to stop the largest ship from flattening Bikini Bottom, only for a random fish to show up and say he was towing it instead of Spongebob. Which I personally found ridiculous since the boat flipped in the air a couple of times before coming to a stop, so this is what I think should have happened.**_

Mrs. Puff was just about to tear up Spongebob's license (which she kept on her in the vain hope that he passed), when a thought struck her. "Hey you said that you were the one towing the ship right?" she asked the fish for clarification, "Yeah why?" asked the Fish confused and a little defensive.

Now while Mrs. Puff had a certain dislike for Spongebob, she couldn't deny that Spongebob's extensive studying had saved Bikini Bottom. Though he still had a way to go until he was able to drive a regular boat, she felt that he had huge progress today. After one night of studying he was able memorize the entire history of boat, though Mrs. Puff wasn't surprised Spongebob always did excellent on written exams.

"I find that hard to believe as I know for a fact that the ship flipped in the air at least twice" said Mrs. Puff as she eyed the now sweating fish, " so how could have you possible been able to tow the ship during all that?". George the fish look panicky for a brief moment before he suddenly ran away, leaving Spongebob and Mrs. Puff blinking at his sudden departure.

Once she had gotten over her momentary surprise Mrs Puff turned to her student, "Well Spongebob it looks like you really did drive the boat by yourself" said Mrs Puff looking slightly proud at his achievement. "Does that mean I get my boating license?" asked Spongebob, a glimmer of hope appeared in his tone. "No" said Mrs Puff flatly making Spongebob to slump, his hope dissolving faster than it had appeared.

"But," said Mrs Puff getting Spongebob to look up at her, "It does mean that you can retake the boating test tomorrow". And just like that Spongebob's cheerful demeanor had return, and he ran home cheering happily the whole way there. Mrs. Puff watched him leave with a sense of trepidation, knowing that tomorrow she was most likely going to wind up in the hospital.

Sighing quietly she walked home to prepare for another trip to the emergency room.

* * *

-Spongebob-

After running towards his home for a few minutes Spongebob, slowed down to a walk as he was deep in thought. His was very happy that he would get another try at getting his license, but Spongebob was also very nervous at the prospect of failing. For some reason whenever he got behind the wheel, he would always panic.

It was like all his self-confidence and preparations flew out the window, every time he got in a boat. Deciding to seek out some helpful advice Spongebob headed towards Squidward's house, and after taking a deep breath knock gently but firmly on the door. Figuring that Squidward would more helpful if he didn't sneak into his house uninvited, suddenly the door opened revealing Squidward looking decidedly annoyed seeing him standing there. "What do you want Spongebob?" asked Squidward, as he prepared to slam the door in his face.

Spongebob nervously poked his index fingers together, as he tried to formulate a response. "I was wondering if you could give some advice to help me pass my driving test tomorrow" said Spongebob hopefully, as he looked pleadingly at the cephalopod. Squidward's first instinct was to slam the door in Spongebobs' face and go back to bed, but he knew that Spongebob would keep bugging until he helped him.

"Come in" said Squidward grudgingly stepping aside to allow Spongebob to enter his home before closing the door behind him, a couple of minutes later had them sitting in Squidward's living room with cups of tea that Squidward had made for them. "So you want some advice to help you pass your drivers test?" asked Squidward, making sure he had understood Spongebob's question perfectly.

Spongebob gave a wordless nod as he took a sip of the delicious beverage, this put Squidward in a bit of a dilemma. On one hand he could give bad advice and watch as he failed again, or he could give Spongebob genuine advice and be a good guy for once. Heaving a near silent sigh Squidward decided on what to do, hoping it didn't come back to bite him in the butt.

"Okay Spongebob here's what you need to do...".

**-The Next Day-**

Spongebob stood next to the boatmobile that he would be taking his test in, taking deep breaths as he tried to remember Squidward's advice.

'_If you're feeling nervous take a few deep breath and then exhale all the negative emotions in a big sigh.'_

When Spongebob exhaled he imagined putting all his nervousness into it, and felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. He then entered the boatmobile where Mrs Puff waited for me, wearing a crash helmet and holding her clipboard. "Are you ready to begin the test Spongebob?" asked Mrs. Puff, nervously tugging on her seat belt to see if it was secured properly.

"Yes I am" said Spongebob confidently as he reached over and turned the ignition key.

-**Epilogue-**

***Knock-Knock***

Squidward grumbled as he walked to his front door, as whoever was there had woken him up from his nap. Throwing the door open Squidward was ready to yell at whoever disturbed his slumber, only to find Spongebob standing there grinning widely the whole while.

"So I take you passed?" asked Squidward rhetorically since Spongebob would be in tears if he had failed, "Yup!" exclaimed Spongebob happily as he held up his license for the squid to see. Squidward gave the license a quick look over and determined that it was authentic, Spongebob Squarepants had finally passed his driving test.

A second later Spongebob ran towards his home, to call his parents who would no doubt be proud of their sons accomplishment. Squidward watched the retreating form of his annoying neighbor in silence, and closed his door. Once it had Squidward walked back to his bed intent on returning to his nap, as he felt a warm sensation in his chest.

It felt nice doing the right thing for a change.

**A/n: well here's another one-shot of an idea I had for a while now. There is a couple of things I'd like to say, First I have great news!. I have found a computer that won't die after a couple of hours, So expect updates to TFC and BTS sometime in the near future.**

**Second I have a poll up on my profile that I'd really like if you guys would vote and it.**

**See ya next time!. **

**S.D.W.L**


End file.
